


Slash Scene Export from Harry Potter and the treachery of Hogwarts chapter six

by MrGagaSlashLover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Half Veela, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Non Consensual, Sperm Facial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGagaSlashLover/pseuds/MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a deleted scene from chapter six of HP and the treachery of Hogwarts, the full story may be found on Fanfiction.net and will be posted here soon enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slash Scene Export from Harry Potter and the treachery of Hogwarts chapter six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Primavera15](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Primavera15).



> This is underage Sex! and consists of Harry using Sirius's own desires against him and could be considered rape. Not your thing? leave it the hell alone then. Enjoy to every one else!

Harry kissed the man with all he had, before pulling back for breath and allowing his pray to breath. “Harry, please don’t anything but this.” The man begged him. “But dear godfather, I know you want me I can sense your lust.” Harry grinned at Sirius as he did in fact see unmistakable lust in his eyes. “But, it’s not right Harry you’re so young and we are related distantly.” Sirius pleaded with the boy. “But I see what you want” he said trailing his hands down his body “and I am saying It’s okay, so come and take it.” Harry said sexually. Harry pulled Sirius to him, and reignited a fierce kiss between them. Sirius moaned at the taste of Harry’s lips, he couldn’t stop himself from fisting the boy’s hair his lips tasting cinnamon and chocolate. 

Harry plastered their bodies together feeling the other man’s hardness dig at his hips, he ran his hands down his chest and under his shirt feeling the neglected muscles beneath. He ran his hands over what may have been a twelve pack at one time but was now down to a four, and moaned at the hairiness of his chest before withdrawing from the kiss to breath. Sirius gasped for breath and felt Harry’s hand s on him, he moaned before beginning to explore the younger boy’s chest with his own hands. He was surprised to find extremely well developed muscles even though he had been in Azkaban, he moaned happily with this find as he squeezed them and flicked Harry’s nipples with his fingers.

Harry arched his back at the foreign sensation and moaned as it continued, he then did the same to Sirius and was really happy with the response when Sirius gasped Harry’s name. Harry ripped the older man’s shirt off his leaner frame and admired it for only a moment before getting back to the task at hand, he brought his head down a bit and licked and bit at the left nipple on Sirius’s chest. Sirius let out a string of curses, before moaning loudly his approval. Harry then did the same to the other nipple, and after getting the same response bit it roughly while gripping Sirius’s crotch. The older man whimpered and moaned at the sexually charged pain pleasure mixture before going to take off Harry’s shirt, before and hand stopped him “Pet’s don’t play with their master, their master plays with them” he said as he dropped the hand and forced Sirius to his knees.

“Service your master, and maybe I will fuck you as a reward” he said, as he watched Sirius hastily undo the fly and button on his trousers and slid the trousers down to Harry’s knee caps. He visibly gulped as he stared at the length before him what started at the bottom of the boxer’s sort of bent and went all the way to the top, almost peaking over the waist band Harry’s ten to eleven inch erection laid before him in the confinements of his boxers he undid the button on them and watched it pop through. Harry watched Sirius slowly take his length into his mouth little by little to see how much he could take without gagging, after getting it all the way in Harry was pleasantly surprised that Sirius had no gag reflex.

Harry moaned as Sirius began to bob up and down slurping and licking all the right spots Harry fisted his hands in the older man’s hair, as he began to thrust his hips while holding him in place he went faster and faster until he pulled out of the warm mouth suddenly in time to explode all over Sirius’s face. Harry then bent down and scooped all the semen from his face and dropped it into his hands “I want your hands cleared of my juices and for part of that to be used as lube when you finger yourself in front of me, beg me to fuck you as you finger yourself lubed with my sperm.” He said. Sirius did as asked like a obedient puppy and began to rapidly finger himself moaning Harry’s name “Oh gods, please Harry please fuck me please!” He begged.

He had Sirius remove the rest of his clothing before Harry pulled him in for another kiss before pulling down his boxer shorts to his knee caps and slamming into Sirius roughly, to which Sirius only moaned loudly as Harry pounded into him as hard and fast as possible. Sirius started moaning louder and louder until it became yells of pure pleasure and he exploded all over his own chest. Harry came again not a few seconds later and spelled them clean before straightening up and beginning the rest of the torture.


End file.
